1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a probe for inspecting a liquid crystal display panel suitably used in a display inspection before mounting a bare chip (integrated circuit), and the like, for supplying a driving signal, and an apparatus and a method for inspecting a liquid crystal display panel using the probe.
2. Discussion
In general, liquid crystal display panels are subjected to inspection for short circuits, breakage, and display properties, and the like, and bare chips, and the like, which are electronic parts for supplying a driving signal, are then actually mounted on the liquid crystal display panels that have passed the inspections. In the inspections of the liquid crystal panels, a method has been adopted in which pin probes are positioned and brought into contact with terminals formed on the panels and on which the bare chips are to be mounted, the actual driving signal is supplied via the pin probes, and the display thereof is checked.
However, since the pin probe includes therein a fine spring, and the like, it has a drawback of being very mechanically breakable. In addition, since the terminal spaces of the bare chips are usually narrow, the pin probes are arranged very close together. Therefore, there is a problem in that it is difficult to manufacture an inspecting apparatus, and the manufacturing cost of the inspecting apparatus is very high.
The present invention is made in view of the above-mentioned problem, and has as objects thereof to provide a probe for inspecting a liquid crystal display panel which is unbreakable in the inspection of liquid crystal display panels and which can be manufactured at low cost, and to provide an apparatus and a method for inspecting liquid crystal display panels using the probe.